Confesión
by Deikan
Summary: Sasuke ha descubierto algo. El problema es que no sabe cómo contárselo a Naruto sin que este se enfade, aunque no conozca los verdaderos sentimientos del rubio. Pero el momento ha llegado, y no puede posponerlo más.


**¡Hola! Cuánto tiempo sin leernos. Bueno, antes de nada decir que estoy de vuelta con una misión. Una amiga está pasando por unos momentos difíciles ahora mismo, así que pensé en escribir un fic para dedicárselo y, de esta manera, intentar animarla un poco. No es gran cosa, pero espero que te guste, jeje. **

**Y a los demás espero que también os guste.**

**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que es de mi pertenencia es esta trama que acudió a mi mente de manera espontánea y voluntaria xD**

**P.D.: la historia se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno, pero hay cosas que se mantienen igual que en el manga, como es el caso de la Villa de la Hoja, aunque ligeramente reformada (con un poco de toque Kingdom Hearts). Ellos no son ninjas.**

****

* * *

><p><p>

**Confesión**

Las campanas del reloj de la plaza anunciaron que ya eran las cuatro y media de la tarde. Harto de esperar, el Uchiha suspiró, exasperado. Sabía de sobra que era imposible que Naruto fuese puntual por una vez en su vida, pero media hora de retraso era excesivo incluso para el rubio. Se disponía a sacar el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón cuando escuchó un grito que le hizo girarse. Al hacerlo vio una rubia cabellera que, desde el otro extremo de la plaza, corría hacia él, de forma tan alocada que era difícil no identificarla. Cuando llegó a su lado, Naruto no se molestó en saludar. Apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas y dobló el cuerpo, intentando recuperar el aliento.

- Llegas tarde –se quejó el moreno con fastidio.

Por toda respuesta, el rubio levantó un dedo lo suficiente para que su amigo lo viese, indicándole que esperase hasta que sus pulmones tuviesen el suficiente oxígeno como para contestarle. Pasó cerca de un minuto antes de que el Uzumaki se irguiese de nuevo, respirase hondo una vez y mirase fijamente a su amigo.

- No te lo vas a creer, pero por una vez no ha sido culpa mía –Sasuke le miró, desconfiado- ¡Es cierto! Mi padre me pidió que le llevase un paquete a Jiraiya a las cuatro menos cuarto de la tarde. Me he recorrido media ciudad corriendo para llegar a tiempo, y tú me lo agradeces con tu habitual mal genio, dattebayô –le reprochó con voz fingidamente dolida.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua, molesto. Era más que probable que lo que le decía su amigo fuese cierto. A decir verdad, la espontaneidad de Naruto le venía de familia, al igual que el llegar tarde a los sitios, así como el hecho de cambiar de planes en cuestión de segundos. Rendido, el Uchiha dio crédito a la historia del rubio y puso los ojos en blanco a modo de respuesta. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Una ancha sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del ojiazul, quien se sintió satisfecho de tener la razón aunque sólo fuese por esa vez.

- ¿A dónde vamos a ir? –preguntó, repentinamente interesado- Me propusiste quedar, pero no mencionaste cuál era el plan –su sonrisa se mantenía perenne en sus carnosos labios.

- La verdad es que no lo sé –confesó el moreno- De momento limitémonos a andar. Aquí hay demasiado ruido –se quejó.

Naruto asintió, y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la calle principal. El gentío que se apretaba en la transitada travesía esa agobiante. Una de las consecuencias que acarreaba la llegada del buen tiempo: el sol brillaba, comenzaban las alergias a causa de la polinización, y la gente se echaba a las calles en cuanto el sol se les mostraba desde lo alto del firmamento. Tardaron más de lo que pensaban en conseguir llegar hasta un estrecho callejón que se escondía en uno de los laterales, tan oculto que pasaba desapercibido para la mayoría de los viandantes. Tras alcanzarlo, los dos muchachos se miraron: Naruto con una sonrisa abierta en sus labios; Sasuke con una mirada profunda mientras intentaba esconder una sonrisa torcida de complicidad.

Aligeraron el paso, viéndose libres de caminar como se les antojase. Era agradable disfrutar del paisaje que ofrecía la ciudad en un caluroso día de primavera, con la gente paseando despreocupadamente, los niños jugando y gritando en los columpios de los parques,… Y sobre todo si se iba en buena compañía.

Los dos chicos hablaron de diversos temas durante todo el trayecto. Apenas fueron conscientes de dónde se dirigían hasta que, riendo por un oportuno comentario del rubio, los dos alzaron la vista. Se vieron rodeados de vegetación, mientras un amplio lago con un puente se abría delante de ellos. No sabían muy bien cómo, pero habían llegado hasta las afueras de la villa. Siguieron andando de frente y, lentamente, subieron el puente que atravesaba la vasta extensión de agua. Al llegar al centro del mismo se detuvieron. Naruto apoyó los brazos sobre la barandilla de protección de uno de los laterales y examinó el paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos. En silencio, Sasuke se rezagó, quedando detrás de su amigo. Se mordió el labio, indeciso, al contemplar las hermosas vistas que tenía delante, incluyendo a esa rubia cabeza que eclipsaba la mitad del horizonte.

- Es hermoso –comentó el Uzumaki en voz baja, asombrado por la belleza de la naturaleza.

Secretamente, el menor de los Uchiha estuvo de acuerdo con él. Sentía su cuerpo temblar levemente, y eso le molestó. Si de algo podía presumir era de su determinación y aplomo. Pero estar en el filo de la navaja suponía demasiada tensión para él. Haciendo gala de su osadía, dejó los nervios a un lado y se lanzó.

- Naruto –le llamó con voz firme.

- ¿Sí? –contestó al tiempo que se giraba para mirarle de frente.

- Tengo que contarte algo.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó, curioso, con sus brillantes ojos fijos en él.

De pronto Sasuke sintió frío, y su valor flaqueó. Se abrazó así mismo, confiando en que el gesto le ayudase a recobrar las fuerzas.

- Yo… -suspiró, derrotado. Era en ese momento o nunca- Soy gay.

El rubio le miró con expresión pasmada. Era incapaz de reaccionar ante tal revelación. No se esperaba algo así por parte de su amigo, y menos después de la reacción de éste cuando él mismo le confesó que él lo era. Finalmente, una sonrisa tensa se dibujó en sus labios, curvándolos.

- Estás de broma –dijo. Confiaba en que su tono de voz no delatase la punzada de dolor que le había producido el hecho de que Sasuke jugase con respecto a ese tema.

Contrariado, el ojinegro frunció el ceño.

- No estoy bromeando. Va en serio –agregó.

El ojiazul siguió observándole, anonadado. Su cerebro se mostraba más lento de lo habitual a la hora de procesar la noticia. Había algo que no encajaba. Demasiadas cosas, a decir verdad. A marchas forzadas Naruto compuso un rompecabezas que encajaba completamente. Por su parte, el moreno comenzaba a preocuparse, ya que su amigo parecía haber entrado en estado de shock. Cuando estaba a punto de zarandearle para que volviese a la realidad, el rubio reaccionó.

- Mientes –dijo con voz seria y profunda.

Su rostro se había transformado. La piel de su frente se mostraba arrugada, haciendo que sus cejas casi se juntasen. Sus ojos eran serios, y la manera en que apretaba los labios tampoco era amistosa. Sorprendido, el ojinegro se quedó paralizado. No comprendía la reacción de su amigo. No obstante, su postura le hizo enfadarse, mostrándose desafiante ante el rubio.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que miento? –la pregunta sonó más bien a desafío.

El rubio bufó, molesto, mientras gesticulaba con las manos.

- No sé, a lo mejor es el hecho de que cuando te dije que yo era gay a ti casi te dio un infarto. O que durante las tres semanas siguientes te alejases de mí como si tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa –Naruto hablaba cada vez más deprisa, como si la adrenalina y su creciente enfado fuesen el detonante perfecto para que todo lo que había guardado dentro de sí con respecto a Sasuke saliese a la luz- O, a lo mejor, el hecho de que cuando te dignaste a volver a hablarme como si no hubiese pasado nada te apresuraste a advertirme de que no te tocara con "segundas intenciones", 'ttebayô –finalizó casi sin aliento.

"Bueno" pensó el ojinegro "al menos a reaccionado. Para mal, pero podría haber sido peor".

- Escucha –comenzó- Tiene una explicación…

- No –le cortó con voz dura- No quiero escucharte, ¿vale? Siempre tiene que ser lo que tú digas, como tú digas, cuando tú digas. Pero, ¿sabes qué, Sasuke? No todo gira en torno a ti, 'ttebayô.

El rubio inició un amago de huída, pero su amigo se interpuso en su camino, deteniéndole.

- Escúchame, Naruto, no te estoy mintiendo. Lo digo completamente en serio –el rubio le miró con odio, pero sus ojos brillaban de manera especial. Lágrimas. Sasuke vaciló un segundo antes de decir con voz más suave- Estoy siendo sincero, Naruto. Y me cuesta más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Así que, si me dejases explicarme… -dejó la frase en el aire, a la espera de una reacción por parte del otro.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, respirando con fuerza. Dio un vistazo rápido a su entorno antes de bajar la cabeza, enfocando sin querer la vista en la mano de su amigo, la cual se agarraba a la barandilla de madera del puente. A pesar de que intentaba evitarlo, Naruto vio que un pequeño temblor la recorría. A regañadientes subió la vista y estudió el rostro del Uchiha. Su mandíbula se mostraba demasiado tensa, como si estuviese apretando los dientes; sus labios se mantenían firmemente cerrados. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos. Relucían de una manera oscura, pero siendo totalmente sinceros. El muchacho suspiró para sus adentros con una pizca de remordimiento. Parecía que realmente decía la verdad. El punto fuerte del Uchiha nunca había sido el saber confesar sus sentimientos, mucho menos cuestiones de su vida privada. Y, sin lugar a dudas, su sexualidad se incluía en el segundo apartado.

- Qué querías explicarme –concedió finalmente con voz más áspera de la que pretendía.

- Creo que será mejor que vayamos a otro sitio para poder hablar con calma –propuso el joven al ver que, poco a poco, iba llegando gente al lugar. Lo que menos le apetecía era montar una escenita en un lugar público. Al ver que Naruto asentía, prosiguió- Podríamos ir a mi casa. No hay nadie.

Sin dirigirle una palabra el rubio empezó a andar por el puente en dirección a donde había dicho su amigo. La residencia de los hermanos Uchiha no quedaba lejos, pero la tensión que se palpaba entre ellos hizo que los escasos quince minutos que tardaron en recorrer la distancia se hiciesen interminables para ambos. Obviamente, el trayecto transcurrió en silencio, roto en contadas ocasiones por las insustanciales conversaciones de las personas con las que se cruzaban. El moreno preparó las llaves en cuanto doblaron la esquina de la calle donde vivía, y tan pronto como llegaron al portal las movió de manera fugaz, abriendo la puerta. El sonido del ascensor supuso un alivio, pues su incesante traqueteo llenaba el silencio. Cuando salieron al rellano, Sasuke repitió el proceso con la puerta de su casa.

Cuando la abrió dejó que su amigo pasase delante. No es que temiese que de un momento a otro fuese a salir corriendo, pero tampoco las tenía todas consigo. Si algo había aprendido de Naruto en todos los años que le conocía es que era extremadamente impredecible. Al entrar, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del Uchiha menor, pero un ruido les hizo detenerse justo en la puerta del salón. Al mirar dentro descubrieron al hermano mayor de Sasuke hablando con un muchacho de pelos largos y dorados.

- Itachi, Deidara –saludó el moreno con seriedad -¿qué hacéis aquí? Se suponía que ibais al cine.

- Tu hermano se dejó la cartelera en casa – se mofó el aludido- Así que pensamos que podríamos cambiar de planes –sonrió- ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis aquí, uhn!

Sasuke frunció el ceño, molesto. No le apetecía darle detalles al novio de su hermano. No es que le cayese mal, pero su incesante interés por todo lo que no tenía que ver con él le sacaba de sus casillas. Miró a su hermano en busca de ayuda, de una manera en que le imploraba que se marchasen y, a la vez, se lo exigía. El mayor no necesitó palabras. Con un fluido movimiento se levantó del sillón, arrastrando con él a Deidara.

- Creo que eso no es asunto nuestro –apuntó. El rubio le dedicó una mirada de reproche por haberle estropeado su intento de fisgar, y el moreno no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tierna apareciese en sus labios- Si nos damos prisa podremos llegar a la sesión de las siete –apuntó.

Los dos cogieron sus respectivas americanas y salieron de la sala.

- Pasadlo bien –dijo Itachi. Sasuke se giró a tiempo de leer un "suerte" de sus labios antes de que la puerta de entrada se cerrase.

"No necesito suerte", pensó con desanimo, "necesito un milagro". De manera caballerosa dejó que el rubio encabezase de nuevo la marcha por el pasillo. Ya en la habitación, Naruto se dirigió a la ventana, giró, quedando de espaldas a esta y, mirando fijamente a Sasuke, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Explícate –exigió.

El muchacho frunció el ceño. A él nadie le daba órdenes. Pero si se ponía demasiado altivo Naruto acabaría por pasar de él e irse, y eso era justamente lo que el Uchiha quería impedir a toda costa.

- Soy homosexual –repitió con tranquilidad.

- Sí, eso ya lo has dicho –le recordó el rubio.

- ¿Qué más quieres saber? –inquirió entonces el ojinegro, sin saber exactamente qué contar.

- Cuándo te diste cuenta –sonó más a orden que a pregunta.

El moreno miró al suelo, avergonzado. No era una actitud típica de él, pero tampoco veía cómo iba a decir aquello mirando directamente a los ojos de su amigo. Sería demasiado embarazoso.

- El diez de octubre del año pasado –confesó con voz seria.

Naruto abrió los ojos al máximo, sorprendido. Aparentemente su enfado había quedado en un segundo lugar.

- Pero ese fue el día de mi cumpleaños –musitó, aún con los brazos cruzados en actitud defensiva.

- Sí –coincidió- Y fue ese día cuando me di cuenta de lo que soy y de lo que quiero –confesó, ahora mirando a Naruto a los ojos, pero sin acabar de sincerarse por completo con su amigo.

El rubio sintió formarse un nudo en la garganta. Tragó con fuerza, intentando que esa presión desapareciese. Cuando se sintió capaz de volver a hablar sin que la voz se le quebrase, preguntó.

- ¿Por qué ese día? ¿Y por qué no me lo has contado hasta ahora?

Sasuke suspiró, resignado. Había supuesto que esas preguntas llegarían, y tenía claro que su deber era contestarlas.

- Esa noche, cuando todos quedamos para celebrar tu cumpleaños –comenzó- ocurrió algo que me abrió los ojos.

El rubio guardó silencio, a la espera de que continuase. Como el ojiazul no dijo nada, Sasuke prosiguió.

- Después de cenar nos dirigimos a la discoteca donde solemos ir los sábados que quedamos. ¿Lo recuerdas? –sondeó. Naruto asintió con la cabeza- Llevábamos cerca de una hora cuando el ambiente empezó a cargarse. Hacía más calor de lo normal. El humo y las luces me marearon, y tuve la necesidad de salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Intenté salir por la puerta principal, pero había demasiada gente. Formaban un tapón infranqueable, así que me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia la puerta de salida de emergencia.

Vio cómo los ojos del Uzumaki se abrían desmesuradamente y sus brazos se descruzaban. Acababa de comprender hacia dónde se dirigía. Con más calma de la que creía que podría, Sasuke prosiguió.

- Y allí estabais tú y Gaara, en el pasillo que conecta el local con la calle por su parte trasera. No hace falta decir que vuestra actitud era más cariñosa que la típica entre dos amigos –comentó con deje de ironía en la voz- Sé que debería haberme dado la vuelta en cuanto escuché tu primer gemido, pero no pude. En lugar de eso me quedé allí, inmóvil, escuchándoos mientras os devorabais el uno al otro –en esa última parte su voz careció de inflexiones, siendo completamente plana.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- No lo sé –musitó el Uchiha. Y era cierto- Era incapaz de moverme. Sólo sé que necesitaba quedarme allí, aunque sintiese… -se detuvo de repente. No deseaba revelar más de lo necesario.

- ¿Qué sentiste? –se aventuró con timidez Naruto.

Miró con cautela al rubio, sopesando las consecuencias de sus palabras. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no importaban. Ahora que había empezado no quería parar. Sentía la necesidad de contarle todo lo que pensaba sin detenerse a pensar en las secuelas que sus palabras pudiesen dejar. Ansiaba quitarse de una vez por todas ese peso de encima, y no se le presentaría una ocasión tan oportuna como esa.

- Rabia –contestó con ojos repentinamente furiosos- Quería acercarme a vosotros y separaros. Deseaba alejar a Gaara de ti. Habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de acabar con ese odioso sonido que me perforaba los tímpanos –declaró con la voz teñida de rencor- Y sin embargo –prosiguió, procurando controlar su voz- me quedé quieto en el sitio, sin intervenir.

Naruto no dijo nada. Su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas y preguntas que luchaban por salir de él, pero que se mostraban incapaces de encontrar la voz para ello. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente mientras dejaban que el tiempo transcurriese sin detenerse en ese espacio que ambos compartían en ese momento. Al cabo de unos minutos que a Sasuke se le antojaron excesivamente largos su compañero habló.

- ¿Por qué?

Resultaba la pregunta más simple y sencilla de formular, a la par que la más complicada y la que más riesgos conllevaba a la hora de contestar.

- Porque te quiero –susurró llanamente- Porque en ese momento tuve plena conciencia de que aquello era lo que querías. Y si eso te hacía feliz, yo no era nadie para impedirlo –su voz se perdió en la habitación.

Aún pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Naruto volviese a hablar.

- ¿Y por qué me lo dices ahora? –murmuró.

Era como si ambos muchachos tuviesen miedo de que alguien pudiese escuchar su conversación, aún sabiendo que eran los únicos que se encontraban en la casa de los hermanos.

- Porque he llegado a mi límite. No puedo concentrarme, no puedo dormir, no soy capaz de acabar una cena con Itachi sin mencionarte al menos dos veces –enumeró ayudándose de los dedos de una de sus manos- Y créeme que también estoy agotando su paciencia –agregó- Sólo pienso en ti. A todas horas del día y de la noche –el rubio le escuchó, aún alucinando con las palabras del moreno, pero sin dejar que ello se reflejase en su rostro. Malinterpretando su actitud, Sasuke añadió- Y me da igual lo que puedas pensar –su tono dejaba claro que no tenía en mente venirse abajo tras la confesión- Aceptaré que quieras alejarte y contestarme con la misma actitud con la que yo te traté aquella vez. Al fin y al cabo me lo merezco –concluyó.

Dejó un lapso de tiempo para que Uzumaki dijese algo, pero éste le defraudó, pues mantuvo un silencio tenso entre ambos.

- ¿No piensas decir nada? –le retó con una voz más fría y distante de lo que pretendía.

El aludido se tomó unos segundos para intervenir.

- Todo lo que has dicho… ¿estás seguro? –preguntó con voz baja pero segura.

- Completamente.

- Pero… No tiene sentido –sacudió la cabeza, confuso- Siempre has dicho que yo represento todo aquello que odias: impuntualidad, desorden,…

- Los polos opuestos se atraen –ironizó, procurando quitarle hierro al asunto.

Naruto ignoró este último comentario.

- ¿Qué sientes ahora mismo? –su voz era sincera, sin ninguna doble intención.

- Desesperación ante tu pasividad –reconoció.

El rubio dio un vacilante paso hacia adelante, en dirección a su amigo.

- ¿Algo más?

Ahora que le tenía algo más cerca el Uchiha pudo comprobar que el brillo de los ojos azules que le observaban era más intenso. ¿Acaso Naruto intentaba decirle algo sin palabras? El rubio era la persona que mejor le conocía, junto con su hermano Itachi, claro. Debería de saber que no era bueno pillando indirectas. No obstante, volvió a arriesgarse.

- Me gustaría besarte –afirmó.

Una vacilante sonrisa bailó en los labios del ojiazul.

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces, 'ttebayô? –musitó.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue tremendamente confuso. Lo único que ambos pudieron recordar después era que Sasuke, sin perder un segundo, había atravesado la distancia que les separaba en dos zancadas, apresó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y le plantó un beso de película. Uzumaki debió reconocer que el Uchiha besaba condenadamente bien, con sus carnosos labios moviéndose dulce y lentamente sobre los suyos. Pero tampoco le extrañó. Al fin y al cabo, Sasuke había besado a la mitad de las chicas del instituto donde estudiaban.

El rubio expulsó esa idea de sus pensamientos. Deseaba disfrutar al máximo y con todos sus sentidos de las sensaciones que le provocaba el casto roce con su amigo de toda la vida. Fue levemente consciente de que unos firmes brazos habían recorrido su contorno hasta enroscarse en torno a su cintura, rodeándola. Instintivamente, llevó las manos al cuello del moreno y se lo rodeo con desesperación, sintiéndose repentinamente necesitado de ese contacto. Resultaba tan fácil dejarse invadir por la calidez que emanaban esos finos labios que era casi imposible no quedar rendido a los sentidos, olvidándose de ser racional.

Pero Sasuke parecía tener más problemas para dejarse llevar, y no por falta de ganas. Temía que un exceso de confianza agotase las buenas intenciones de su amigo, por lo que se esforzaba por mantener la cautela en el beso que compartían. Suavemente apretó el agarre en torno al cuerpo del rubio, haciéndole emitir un gemido espontáneo que gustó a los dos. Finalmente fue Naruto quien rompió el beso, alejando sus labios del cuerpo del Uchiha, pero no por mucho tiempo. En un acto voraz llevó su boca hasta el cuello de su compañero y le llenó de besos, dejando que algún que otro lametón se intercalase entre medias. Fue entonces cuando el ojinegro dejó escapar un suave gemido de placer. Complacido, el rubio continuó estimulando la receptiva piel de su nueva pareja. Era tremendamente sencillo dejarse embaucar por la suavidad y frescura del cuerpo del moreno, pero aún faltaba algo para mejorar la situación.

- Esto –susurró Naruto en el oído de su compañero al tiempo que agarraba sus manos, deshaciendo la presa alrededor de su cintura- mejor aquí –concluyó dejándolas sobre sus glúteos.

Ahora todo estaba en su sitio. Sasuke pareció estar de acuerdo, porque no se hizo de rogar para comenzar a apretar y masajear el trasero del rubio por encima de los pantalones. Y Naruto tampoco perdió el tiempo. Dejó que sus manos resbalasen por la espalda del Uchiha, comprobando que a pesar de su juventud, los músculos estaban bien definidos. Volvió a juntar sus bocas a la vez que desabrochaba con total maestría los botones de la camisa de Sasuke, arrastrando al mayor con él en el torbellino de ropa que se sucedió.

En cuestión de minutos ambos estaban casi desnudos, a excepción de los finos slips que cubrían sus sexos, visiblemente apretados bajo la tela. Continuaron besándose hasta que de manera totalmente accidental chocaron con la cama de Sasuke, cayendo pesadamente sobre esta. El rubio gimió cuando el pesado cuerpo de su amante le golpeó, aplastándole contra el colchón, pero eso no le hizo desaprovechar la oportunidad. A una velocidad pasmosa rodeó la cadera de su chico con las piernas y le apretó contra su entrepierna. En la medida en que la postura se lo permitía, Naruto se restregó contra él, deseoso de que su amigo se decidiese a dar el siguiente paso. Sin embargo, en lugar de eso profirió un siseo que dejaba entrever lo difícil que le estaba resultando no dar rienda suelta a sus instintos; o al menos así lo interpretó el menor, quien no tardó mucho en decidirse a morder el lóbulo de la oreja de Sasuke.

- Libérame –susurró con voz sedosa.

Dejándose llevar por el impulso, obedeció. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Naruto se encontró completamente desnudo ante la oscura y ávida mirada del Uchiha. Este se apresuró a contemplar cómo el despierto sexo del ojiazul se erguía, demandante, a la espera de que le prestase toda su atención. Volvió a recostarse sobre el bronceado torso del Uzumaki, dejando suficiente espacio entre sus cuerpos para que su mano atendiese la erección de su compañero de manera eficiente sin tener que dejar por ello de besarse con dulzura. Apenas había comenzado a satisfacer a Naruto cuando este se revolvió, nervioso, alcanzando con una mano la cinturilla del fino calzón de Sasuke.

- Debemos estar en igualdad de condiciones, 'ttebayô –sonrió ante la sorprendida cara del moreno, y sin más tiró de ellos hasta donde pudo.

El moreno se encargó de desprenderse por completo de la prenda, volviendo a quedar tendido sobre el cálido cuerpo del rubio. Apresó nuevamente su miembro y se dispuso a volver a su labor cuando, de nuevo, Naruto le interrumpió. Acercó su rostro a su oído y le lamió el contorno de la oreja.

- Dilátame –pidió con voz deseosa.

Sasuke se quedó pasmado. Tragó con fuerza, intentando que el nudo que se le acababa de formar en el estómago desapareciese, pero no fue así. Procuró controlar sus nervios, pero no fue capaz. Sentía un suave cosquilleo en su pene, pero no sabía cómo mitigarlo de la manera que deseaba su amante, así que dedujo que lo mejor sería mantenerse quieto hasta que Naruto tomase de nuevo la iniciativa. Por ello, ignoró su petición y se centró en saborear su cuello, repentinamente expuesto. Eso volvió loco al rubio, que se revolvió y contorsionó bajo el cuerpo del Uchiha, dejando escapar quejidos de placer.

- Por favor –pidió con voz lastimera al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda- Dilátame, 'ttebayô.

Era suficiente. Supiese o no, el ojinegro no estaba por la labor de dejar insatisfecho al rubio, por lo que se armó de valor y tomó la iniciativa. Llevó dos dedos a la boca de Naruto y, ante la confusa mirada de éste, los introdujo en su boca para que se los lamiese. Cuando consideró que la lubricación era suficiente, los dirigió a su retaguardia y los apretó contra el carnoso anillo de esa zona. Iba a empujar cuando la voz de Naruto le ditrajo.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó confuso.

- Lo que me has pedido.

- Así no se hace, Sasuke –le contradijo- La saliva no sirve para eso. ¿No tienes vaselina o algo que se le parezca? –preguntó.

El moreno alargó la mano hasta la mesilla de noche que había al lado de la cabecera de la cama y extrajo un pequeño bote plateado.

- ¿Esto sirve? –preguntó dudoso.

Naruto lo observó detenidamente, suspirando para sus adentros. Vaselina de pera. Genial. Después tendría que darse una buena ducha para quitarse el espantoso olor de esa fruta, pero al menos eso valdría para salir del paso. Asintió con la cabeza y destapó el tarro, ofreciéndoselo al otro para que se untase con ello los dedos. Cuando los tuvo bien embadurnados, volvió a la entrada del rubio y, esta vez sí, apretó los dedos contra su carne, sintiendo cómo estos se hundían en ella. El ojiazul exhaló un profundo gemido de placer al sentir los finos dígitos de su amante perderse en su interior. Durante unos minutos le indicó los movimientos exactos que debía hacer para prepararle adecuadamente para lo que vendría a continuación. Cuando consideró que ya era suficiente, Naruto le acarició el rostro con suavidad, llamando su atención.

- Es el momento –le informó con dulzura.

Sasuke se posicionó entre sus piernas de la manera más cómoda que supo. Ayudó al ojiazul a separar las piernas tanto como pudo y a encontrar una postura favorable para los dos, mientras sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas debido a la excitación.

- Cuando te diga –le advirtió el rubio. Sasuke llevó su miembro hasta la entrada de su amigo, a la espera de la señal- Ya.

Y entonces, con un fuerte y enérgico empujón, su cuerpo se perdió en el interior de Naruto. La sensación fue intensa, y tan placentera que el moreno tuvo que detenerse un momento con la respiración agitada, procurando a toda costa que la cabeza dejase de darle vueltas. Tan concentrado estaba en eso que no se dio cuenta del fuerte grito de protesta del rubio, quien aún no estaba acostumbrado a que le penetrasen de una sola vez.

- ¿Estás bien, 'ttebayô? –preguntó con suavidad, intentando que el dolor no se filtrase en su voz.

Sasuke asintió, pero no dijo nada. Percibía la presión que el estrecho conducto de su amigo ejercía entorno a su despierto sexo. Jamás había sentido nada igual o parecido, pero ese no era el momento para deleitarse con la placentera sensación. Con delicadeza, retiró suavemente su cuerpo del rubio, sólo lo justo para comprobar lo que un empujón podía causar en su interior. El resultado fue sublime. Con total elegancia Naruto gimió, arqueando su espalda levemente. Animado por su reacción, el ojinegro hizo acopio de fuerzas y repitió el proceso, esta vez con mayor fuerza. No resultaba tan difícil, y pronto le pilló el truco.

Por su parte, el rubio no tardó en ayudarse de sí mismo para complacer la parte que Sasuke no podía. Agarró su pene con fuerza y lo apretó entre sus dedos, subiendo y bajando con fuerza. Jadeos y gemidos invadieron la habitación, acompañados de algún que otro gruñido. La excitación crecía en su interior como una mecha prendía al contacto con el fuego, haciendo que ese calor se extendiese como la pólvora por todo su cuerpo.

- No pares –gimió Naruto con voz contenida- Ya casi…

Un jadeo le impidió terminar la frase, pero Sasuke obedeció su petición. Mantuvo el ritmo hasta que sintió una leve contracción en el cuerpo que se movía bajo el suyo. Los espasmos ganaron en intensidad, haciendo que el rubio casi delirase.

- Sigue, sigue –jadeaba- No pares, 'ttebayô.

El ardor crecía de manera proporcional a los gemidos. Y entonces, cuando Sasuke había cogido el ritmo, Naruto se contrajo. Un profundo gemido desgarró su garganta al tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba con violencia, escupiendo una sustancia blanquecina y pegajosa que se adhirió al pecho de los dos muchachos. No obstante, a pesar del estado de su amante el Uchiha no se detuvo. Continuó empujando con más fuerza, puesto que la nueva estrechez del conducto suponía una nueva dificultad tremendamente placentera. Estaba cerca, también podía sentirlo. Sólo un poco más y podría sentirse tan libre como Naruto. Con un último esfuerzo empujó su cuerpo contra el del rubio, notando cómo una explosión de energía que crecía en su entrepierna se extendía con velocidad por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar al cerebro. Unas pocas penetraciones más consiguieron expulsar toda la tensión que se había acumulado en su cuerpo, dejándole repentinamente exhausto y debilitado.

Naruto le ayudó a abandonar su cuerpo, dejándole a continuación que se relajase a su lado, los dos muchachos tendidos en la cama. Aún no acababa de creérselo. Acababa de tener sexo con Sasuke Uchiha, su amigo de toda la vida y amor secreto desde que descubriese que, por culpa suya, era homosexual. El moreno permaneció en silencio, intentando normalizar su respiración lo antes posible mientras su compañero se perdía en sus pensamientos. De repente, un recuerdo reciente hizo aparición en su mente, y Naruto estalló en carcajadas.

- ¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó Sasuke, confuso.

El rubio le miró con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Saliva? –preguntó, divertido- ¿De dónde sacaste la idea, de un doujinshi?

- No sé qué es eso –confesó aún confuso.

- Es una historia yaoi dibujada por fans del género –explicó el rubio con la sonrisa aún en los labios.

- No sé lo que es el yaoi… y no estoy seguro de querer saberlo.

El ojiazul ensanchó su sonrisa ante la infantil sinceridad de su chico. Debía reconocer que Sasuke era un genio. Pero incluso los grandes maestros necesitaban alguien que les instruyese en la materia en la que acabarían sobresaliendo. Y, definitivamente, el menor de los Uchiha acabaría siendo un amante espléndido.

Giró hasta quedar tendido de costado junto a Sasuke. Dejó que sus ojos vagaran por su rostro, memorizando visualmente cada una de sus facciones.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dijo, aún absorto en el rostro del Uchiha.

- Adelante.

- ¿Por qué te mostrabas tan inseguro? Pensaba que eras un amante consumado –comentó poniendo especial énfasis en las dos últimas palabras.

Receloso, el moreno entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Pues… No sé. Siempre andas con una chica o con otra del instituto. Hace mucho que no te veo sólo, y puesto que te besabas tan apasionadamente con ellas estando delante de nosotros, pensé que…

Se interrumpió al ver que su amigo giraba sobre su cuerpo, dándole la espalda.

- ¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien, 'ttebayô? –preguntó preocupado.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. El rubio se alzó sobre un brazo y se impulsó para quedar de rodillas. Se aproximó a su compañero y le observó, asomándose desde detrás por encima de su hombro. Lo que vio le dejó atónito. Un leve rubor cubría las mejillas del Uchiha, y no tenía nada que ver con la intensa actividad que acababa de realizar.

- Supongo que no eres el único que piensa eso –dijo con voz serena mirando de frente la pared de su habitación- Todos los que me conocen deben de tener la misma idea de mi.

Su tono dejaba entrever dolor. ¿Tan poco le conocían sus amigos? Aunque, a decir verdad, tampoco es que le importase lo que se rumoreaba de él. Era más feliz viviendo en la ignorancia, a pesar de que en ocasiones resultaba inevitable enterarse de algo que no era necesario, como en ese momento.

- Dios mío –musitó Naruto a sus espaldas- Eras virgen.

Impulsado por un resorte, el Uchiha giró sobre sí, encarando de frente a su amigo. El rubio le miró, impresionado y sobrecogido por su descubrimiento.

- ¿Y qué pasa si lo era? –le desafió, molesto.

- Te he robado la virginidad –volvió a decir en voz baja.

- No me has robado nada –le contradijo, molesto.

- Sí, sí lo he hecho -retipitó, incrédulo.

- No, no lo has hecho. Te la he entregado yo voluntariamente.

Naruto le miró boquiabierto.

- Así que es cierto.

- Sí, es cierto.

- ¿Pero cómo…? Pensaba que Sakura…

- Sakura era demasiado pesada –le informó con indiferencia- No me interesaba lo más mínimo, pero confiaba en que ella te pusiese celoso.

- ¿Pretendías que luchásemos por ti, 'ttebayô? –preguntó contrariado. Al no obtener respuesta tomó el silencio como un sí, y sin poder evitarlo estalló en carcajadas- Pues, siento decirte –comentó con la voz entrecortada por la risa- que desde hace aproximadamente una hora eres de mi propiedad, Sasuke Uchiha; al igual que yo ya soy todo tuyo. Y debo advertirte de que soy muy celoso con mis cosas –aproximó su rostro al del moreno- Así que más te vale andarte con cuidado, porque como te vea tonteando con alguien, no pienso dejar de pelear hasta volver a tenerte conmigo en la cama. ¿Queda claro, 'ttebayô?

- Completamente –coincidió el Uchiha. Rodeó la cintura del rubio con sus brazos, tendiéndole con suavidad sobre su cuerpo- Y he de decirte que esa regla también es válida para ti. Así que más vale que te alejes de tipejos como Gaara –le aconsejó.

- Gaara es un amigo, Sasuke. Ya lo sabes –le informó rodando los ojos.

- Me da igual –dijo dando el tema por zanjado- Y ahora, si no te supone demasiada molestia –añadió. Rodó sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que el rubio quedase tendido bajo él- Creo que deberías empezar a enseñarme los trucos para convertirme en el mejor seme que hayas tenido –propuso con una sonrisa pícara de medio lado.

Sin poderlo evitar, Naruto rompió a reír. Al menos Sasuke tenía bien claro cuál iba a ser su papel en la relación.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, pues aquí está lo que me pediste hace tanto: un SasuNaru (mi primer SasuNaru, pero espero que no el último). Sinceramente espero que haya gustado (sobre todo a la persona a la que se lo dedico n.n), porque el final me ha quedado un poco... flojucho. Pero bueno. Mi mente en esos momentos no daba para más, lo siento.<strong>

**Y sin más me despido hasta el próximo fic, que como es el 11 (mi número favorito), será especial ^^**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
